Too Many Worlds
by FlikFreak
Summary: A collection of crossover one-shots, because I have far too many plot bunnies to make them ALL into chapter fics. Ratings and genre vary as much as the worlds do.
1. Zelda: Wind Waker

Some of you that may know me will know that I love crossovers. I write way too many of them, because I have tons of plot bunnies. You all know it. So I decided that I should write crossover one-shots and stuff them all in here for your enjoyment. They could take place at any time during a story, so beware of spoilers.

So, here goes. A collection of Kingdom Hearts crossovers by yours truly. 8D Feel free to suggest fandoms!

**Too Many Worlds**

**By FlikFreak**

**Chapter Wind Waker**

* * *

Today had not been a good day. So far, Sora had managed to land himself in the ocean, get captured by the biggest bird he'd seen in his life, _and_ thrown into jail (why was there a shattered pot in the corner?). He couldn't remember the last time his luck had been this rotten.

After waiting for the guard to walk away from the cell he had been locked in, Sora quickly summoned the keyblade and let himself out, sneaking down the halls and peering past corners. No use in wasting time picking a fight if he could help it; Donald and Goofy were probably going crazy looking for him. For that, empty barrels really came in handy.

Unfortunately for Sora, the only barrel he found was walking away from him.

_That's odd,_ he observed. _Barrels don't normally…wait a second!_

He approached the walking barrel and it promptly stopped moving. Sora stared at it, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. Whoever was in there obviously was in the same situation as he was. Double-checking to make sure there were no guards nearby, Sora approached the barrel and lifted it off. Underneath it, crouching patiently, was a boy at least six inches shorter than him wearing a green tunic and hat. The first thing the boy did upon being discovered was yelp in surprise before throwing his hands up into the air.

Sora blinked a few times. "Er…what are you doing?" _Wow…in that outfit he must be sweating buckets…_

The boy slowly turned around, staring at him in surprise. "Um…"

"Are you trying to sneak out?" Sora said, quieter this time.

"…yeah," the boy replied. "I'm here to find my sister, but I dropped my sword on the way in, so I can't fight. Are you stuck in here, too?"

"Sort of," Sora replied. "Some huge bird snatched me up and I got tossed in jail once I got here."

The boy rubbed his neck sheepishly. "You're not the only one…"

Sora began to speak again before he mentally slapped himself. _Oh, right._ "You need any help getting out, um…?"

"Link."

"Link," Sora echoed. _Weird name. Seems kind of fitting somehow, though._ "I'm Sora."

Link nodded. "Nice to meet you, Sora. I _could_ use a bit of help, but the door up ahead is locked and I can't find the key, so I don't think we'll be getting any further…"

Sora grinned knowingly. "That won't be a problem…"


	2. Soul Eater

So. How 'bout a Soul Eater crossover this time? I'm using some of the Japanese terms in here because the English Version isn't out yet.

**Too Many Worlds**

**By FlikFreak**

**Chapter Soul Eater**

* * *

Soul was still resting, and Stein - as well as the nurse Medusa - had already left the nursery, leaving Maka Albarn alone with her partner as well as the stranger that had saved them that day. They had been in town on assignment when a horde of black, mysterious creatures had appeared. Soul had been adamant on fighting them until Maka had sensed that they were without souls. Though empty, the monsters still posed a threat, and Soul had been badly injured to protect Maka. It would have been in vain had the mysterious boy arrived in time to rescue them with his strangely-shaped weapon. What bothered Maka, however, was the fact that the said weapon had simply vanished shortly after the boy passed out. She knew it wasn't black blood, and the boy certainly couldn't have been a witch. After making sure Soul was sleeping soundly, she curiously made her way over to the one whom had saved them.

There was still some blood on his face, but overall he was lucky to not have any serious injuries aside from some gashes and cuts. Brown hair - which was spikier than even Black Star's - sagged a bit from being soaked in sweat. His eyes were still closed, and he looked pained in his sleep. Maka didn't blame him; he had gone through quite the battle. When he began muttering, however, she froze.

"Riku...don't..."

Maka bit her lip. She had to know what was bothering him. Closing her eyes in hopes of seeing it more clearly, she focused on where she would normally see a person's Soul, placing her attention on the boy in front of her. What she saw surprised her.

The boy's soul wasn't that of a warrior. He seemed cheerful, although a bit naive, and possessed a great sense of justice. What bothered her, however, was how _worn _his soul looked. It seemed almost as though it had been battered around, but moreover like someone had ripped it in half and hurriedly stitched it back together again. _What happened to him?_ Maka wondered. _A soul shouldn't look like that._

Something in the back of Maka's mind told her to back off, but she pressed on, looking closer at both halves. It quickly became apparent that the two souls were entirely different ones. She shuddered in fear. Did this boy really have black blood? The second half of the soul jerked, and Maka's eyes snapped open in surprise, breaking her focus. The strange boy shifted in his bed a little and fell into a more peaceful slumber, unaware of the meister's actions. Maka stood, heading over to say one last silent good-night to Soul before she left. Even as she did, however, the words remained in her mind.

_That boy...just who is he?_


	3. Assassin's Creed II

Okay, before I continue this, let me say one thing: I do take suggestions, but please keep in mind that that doesn't mean I guarantee anything. I write fanfiction for fun, not as a job.

...and whew. I've been gone for what, a year? More? Man, I sure miss you guys. Here, have another one-shot and please don't kill me? This one was kinda rushed, but...yeah. Here it is. XD

**Too Many Worlds**

**By FlikFreak**

**Chapter Assassin's Creed II**

* * *

Sora's jaw fell like a stone. "You want me to climb up _that?"_

"It's not that difficult, _amico,_" the white-cloaked man next to him replied, smirking. "I usually do this on a daily basis."

"A _daily basis_? Are you insane?"

"Not really. Just talented."

Sora grumbled, not bothering to argue his point further, and stared at the enormous tower in front of him. How Ezio was able to scale a building like that – as well as speak about it so _casually_ – was completely beyond him, but he had seen the man climb up to lower rooftops before. Maybe there was some truth in his claim, after all.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I will go first if you want me to."

The keybearer sniffed, scowling. "No way. I can do it."

"_Buona fortuna_, then_._"

Not bothering to ask what the words meant, Sora took a deep breath and began climbing up. It was easier than he anticipated, and he only slipped twice. In fact, he was at the top within minutes...but nothing changed the fact that he was out of breath. He was rewarded with the most beautiful view of the city that he could have possibly hoped for. Only one question plagued his mind now: Why did Ezio want him up here?

Calling the assassin up the tower, Sora watched as Ezio effortlessly climbed up the side of the building at what had to be at least twice the speed that Sora had. Once at the top, Sora gave the man the question plaguing his mind, and Ezio grinned.

"Remember the Leap of Faith I was telling you about earlier?"

Sora suddenly became stiff. He didn't like where this was going. "...y-yeah?"

"Follow my lead." And without another word, Ezio made straight for the wooden plank nearby...and was gone.

_Riku was right. This guy really _is_ crazy._

But when Sora stared cautiously downward, he blinked, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again. There he saw the Florentine Assassin emerging from a haystack, crossing his arms and waiting patiently. Sora stood, inching toward the edge of the plank. _Well, it's now or never._

Holding his breath, he jumped.


	4. Portal 2

A/N: Wow. Been a while, huh? Hi guys. I do have a small announcement to make. I won't really be on as much as you probably remember. I have a job, I'm going to school, and...well, I suddenly have a huge load on my back that I wasn't expecting, which leaves very little time for fanfic writing. It also tends to induce writer's block. That doesn't mean I've stopped writing altogether, it just means I won't be writing nearly as much.

Anywho, have another plot bunny. This one was kind of random, though my friend did have a hand in helping me come up with the general idea.

* * *

**Too Many Worlds**

**By FlikFreak**

**Chapter Portal 2**

* * *

Sora kicked and punched the air, desperately attempting to get free from the metal claw that gripped his jacket, dangling him at least twelve in the air. It was no use; the thing had a tight grip on him. It slowly brought him toward the center of the large room, to the titanic mass of metal and wire hanging from what was left of the ceiling.

The claw came to a stop, swinging slightly and disorienting the keyblade master within its grip. He yelped in surprise, trying to reach around and find whatever was keeping him locked in place and pry himself out of it, figuring it would be much easier now that the mechanism had stopped moving. So far, however, it was no use.

Before he could make any further movements, the enormous mass of metal turned around carefully. An enormous, rounded collection of silicon, metal, wires, and plenty of bits of technology Sora was familiar with (but had no idea what they did) moved closest to him. It was protected by a large white shell, save for a central black portion that contained two rounded blinkers and a bright yellow light...an all too familiar sight.

For a moment, Sora was terrified that he had been captured by an enormous Heartless. However, the keyblade didn't seem to be reacting like it normally did. That same feeling Sora had whenever something was nearby, ready to attack - one of the many mysteries of the Keyblade that had saved his life countless times - was only there in the barest sense of the word.

The light squinted at him. Sora didn't even know the thing was capable of squinting. But it was, and it was squinting now. _At him._

"You aren't one of my test subjects," A sudden, booming, almost seductive voice accused. "...But you'll do."

Sora glared at the yellow light, figuring it was the source of the comment. "Do what? Who are you?"

"So you can talk," the voice replied, heavily dripping with sarcasm. "And here I was starting to think _all_you humans had become mute."

"What're you talking about?" Sora demanded.

"I'm the one who's in charge of this facility," The voice continued, ignoring his question, "And I intend to _keep_it that way."

Truth be told, Sora was nervous; if anything, a booming voice such as that meant big trouble. On the other hand, if it wanted to kill him it probably would have already done so...assuming it wasn't one of those types of villains that went on and on in monologue fashion before trying to do him in. And with the number of tricks up his sleeve, Sora was feeling confident. "Facility?" he echoed. "You mean all these ruins?"

The voice was clearly annoyed with him now. The claw drew him closer to the bright yellow optic. "Don't insult me. I _was_ in the process of cleaning this mess before all of these visitors - and _you_- started getting in my way."

"Visitors?" Sora echoed. _Something tells me this can't mean anything good..._

"Tell me something, [intruder name here]," the voice began, another claw sliding along its rail toward Sora and the giant machine. The yellow optic briefly glanced toward the newly arrived claw, then back to Sora, whom stared in horror. Held tightly in the claw's grip was a humanoid creature with long, jagged antennaie, claw-like fingers, and emotionless, glowing yellow eyes. He hadn't seen one in a long time, but he instantly recognized it: It was a Neoshadow heartless.

"Would you happen to be familiar with these monstrosities?"


End file.
